Escapando de la tristeza
by valvatida
Summary: Bella vive junto con un padre alcohólico que la maltrata y una hermanastra Emily la cual tiene un hijo de Charlie fruto de uno de sus abusos. Las dos viven en una constante pesadilla, ¿podrá la nueva familia de ojos dorados que ha llegado a Forks hacerlas creer en el amo ?o ¿será demasiado tarde para este par de hermanas? Violación, abuso, maltrato. BellaXEdward EmmettXOC


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, solo Emily y Lucas son invención mía, lo demás son cosa de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.**

_Capitulo 1_

La alarma sonó a las 6 de la mañana y Bella se levantó corriendo a apagarla rogando porque no se hubiera despertado Charlie. Se levantó adolorida y se miró al espejo para ver un horrible corte en el puente de la nariz y un gran moretón que se extiende por debajo de los ojos, Charlie le había vuelto a pegar un puñetazo en la nariz. Fue a despertar a despertar a sus hermanastros, Emily y Lucas. Emily tenía una gran huella de mano en el cuello y un moretón en la mejilla, iba a ser difícil disimularlo…

Una vez que se duchó, vistió y ocultó con maquillaje lo mejor que pudo sus moretones bajó a hacer el desayuno. Cuando terminó le subió un poco de comida a Emily que aún se estaba preparando y la vio maquillándose con mucho cuidado la cara también se había puesto un pañuelo para tapar las marcas del cuello, no sabía porque se esforzaban en esconder las marcas de maltrato, si total nadie se fijaba en ellas, son las repudiadas del instituto, nadie les presta atención y a nadie le importa lo que les pase. Cuando miró de nuevo a Emily ella se veía demasiado frágil, ella tenía el pelo rojo fuego y era bajita y delgada y también tenía la nariz y mejillas llenas de pecas que la hacían ver muy adorable, tenía los ojos más negros que había visto jamás y era tan pálida como Bella. Emily era hermosa, pero nunca mostraba nada de piel, y la cara se la tapaba con el pelo. Ella tenía la misma edad que Bella. Lucas tenía diez meses, y era exactamente como Emily, el mismo tono de piel, color de pelo y de ojos ella era la que se encargaba de él pues, era su hijo, sí, su hijo.

La historia de Emily era muy triste, su padre la abandonó a ella y a su madre por otra mujer cuando ella era un bebé y su madre se la pasó de aquí para allá con ella a cuestas. Cuando conoció a Charlie, Emily tenía 13 años y aunque al principio todo fue bien, no tardó en aparecer los maltratos por parte de Charlie a su hija Bella, (que él la culpaba porque su amada Raneé murió en el parto) y mientras la madre de Emily se hacia la desinteresada en ese asunto, Emily defendía a Bella todo lo que podía ganándose ella algún que otro puñetazo, pero nada más. Pero un día cuando tenía 14 años Charlie empezó a beber y a verla con otros ojos hasta que un día la violó, y después de ese día siguieron muchos más, y así Emily pasó de ser una chica extrovertida y simpática a una chica tímida que rehuía del contacto, hasta que un día cuando tenía 16 años se quedó embarazada de su padrastro, y su madre huyó al sentirse humillada abandonando a su hija con el hombre que la había violado. Charlie después de ese día culpaba a Emily de la partida de su madre y así también empezaron las palizas en ella.

(Pov Bella)

Emily y yo desayunamos en la habitación para evitar a Charlie. Por las mañanas nunca sabes de que humor se levanta y hacemos todo lo posible para evitarlo, lo que menos queremos es un puñetazo en el estómago de buena mañana.

Cuando Emily terminó de darle el biberón a Lucas salimos lo más rápido que pudimos de casa y nos dirigimos a la casa de la señora Brown que hacía de niñera de Lucas cuando nosotras estábamos en el instituto, por supuesto todo el pueblo pensaba que Lucas era hijo de la madre de Emily y mi padre por eso no se sorprendían al ver a Emily siempre con el pequeño Lucas.

Una vez que llegamos al instituto nos enteramos que hoy venían unos alumnos nuevos de Alaska, y nosotras lo único que queríamos era que los demás alumnos estuvieran tan emocionados por su llegada que nos dejaran hoy en paz. Pasamos de largo el aparcamiento porque no nos interesaba ver cómo eran y nos dirigimos directamente hacia nuestras respectivas clases. El día pasó con normalidad, no almorzamos en la cafetería porque no teníamos nada de dinero, así que pasamos ese tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo un rato.

Hasta que llegó la última hora del día, la clase de Bilogía donde yo estaba sola, ya que Emily tenía Francés en esta hora. Yo estaba leyendo mi libro favorito cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, rápidamente alcé la cabeza para ver al ser humano más perfecto que había visto nunca, era un dios de pelo cobrizo y ojos dorados.. ¿Dorados?... y estaba sentado a mi lado ¡a mi lado! ¡Y me estaba mirando a mí! A la chica insípida que nadie ve. Pero el efecto pasó enseguida cuando me miró fijamente y frunció el ceño, imagino que viendo todos los defectos que los demás ven en mí y cuando se acercó un poco se tapó enseguida la nariz con la mano y se alejó todo lo que pudo de mí. Yo me sentí tan mal ¿cómo había sido tan tonta? Claramente no se había sentado a mi lado porque quería, si no porque era el único sitio libro y seguramente le dé tanto asco como se lo doy a los otros. No sabía porque le afectaba tanto lo que él pudiese pensar de ella, pero sentía muchas ganas de llorar. Cuando el timbre sonó salí lo más rápido que pude de la clase, lo único que quería era desaparecer.

(Pov Edward)

El día estaba siendo la mar de aburrido, en todos los sitios pasaba igual, una marea de adolescentes hormonales se preguntan una y otra vez que hacer para meterse en nuestra cama. Este ya era mi primer día y ya se me habían acercado un par de chicas, Jessica y Laurent, eran las típicas chicas que lo único a lo que aspiraban era casarse con un chico guapo y rico que las mantenga de por vida, patético. Me acercaba a mi clase de Biología, por fin, la última clase del día y podré irme a casa a descansar de tanto adolescente.

Llegué un poco tarde y cuando entré en clase ya todos los asientos estaban ocupados menos uno, me senté en el asiento de al lado de la única chica que aún no me había dirigido una mirada. Cuando levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo se me quedó mirando a los ojos, y yo no pude evitar asombrarme de lo que veía, era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, tenía un pelo chocolate precioso, unos labios gruesos que estaban entreabiertos y te invitaban a besarla y unos ojos demasiado tristes, esto último me llamó la atención así que la miré más profundamente y no pude más que fruncir el ceño a lo que veía, alguien le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz ya que esta se encontraba con un corte y un morado se extendía desde ella hasta ambos ojos. Cuando me acerqué más para preguntarle qué había pasado no pude evitar captar su olor, el aroma más delicioso que he olido nunca, y tuve serios problemas en poder controlar mi bestia interior, la clase fue una tortura pero cuando al fin sonó el timbre la chica anónima salió corriendo de la clase.

(Pov Emily)

Me dirigía a la clase de francés con mucha dificultad, yo apenas podía moverme estaba toda adolorida de anoche, Charlie había bebido de más y fue bastante más agresivo de lo que solía ser. Cuando entré en la clase me fije que alguien estaba sentado al lado de mi mesa, el cual siempre se encuentra vacío porque nadie quiere sentarse al lado de la rara de Emily. El chico que estaba sentado allí era el más perfecto que había visto en mi vida, tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado y era muy pálido y musculoso, parecía un gran oso, cosa que me asustó bastante, así que con pasos inestables me dirigí a mi mesa, cuando me senté el gran oso se giró para darme la sonrisa más deslumbrante que me habían dado en mi vida.

"Hola, me llamo Emmett y tu?" me dijo en un tono demasiado alegre.

Yo estaba temblando no esperaba que me hablase y yo apenas hablaba con alguien que no fuera Bella, así que con voz muy bajita y temblorosa le dije "E…Em…Emily"

"Encantado de conocerte Emily" me dijo en otras de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

La clase pasó entre Emmett intentando tener una conversación conmigo y yo evitando salir corriendo y evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con él. Cuando el timbre sonó salí todo lo rápido que mi adolorido cuerpo podía ir y me encontré con Bella en el aparcamiento.

¿Continuará?

_Espero que les haya gustado, y quiero que me digáis si queréis que siga subiendo capítulos de esta historia, si no, la dejaré como está ^^ muchas gracias por todo. Ya sé que empecé otra historia sobre Harry Potter y twilling pero como aun no me decís si queréis que la siga o no… hago esta mientras, espero vuestros comentarios, en las dos historias. Gracias por leerme J_


End file.
